Attempts have been made to expand the kinds of devices that can host mixed reality experiences, e.g., beyond traditional head-mounted displays (HMDs). For instance, attempts have been made to provide mixed reality experiences using handheld devices, such as smartphones and tablets. However, these kinds of handheld devices typically have relatively modest environment-sensing and processing capabilities; these limited resources, in turn, place constraints on the complexity and richness of the user experience that these devices can viably support. One way to address this issue is by adding sensors and processing resources to the handheld devices. But this strategy may increase the cost of the devices, and may potentially interfere with the ability of the devices to perform their original assigned tasks.
A similar consideration may affect other areas of technology that involve interaction with an environment, such as mobile robots, drones, etc.